


For Your Entertainment

by somali77



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Clubbing, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Kink- Meme- Fill for THIS prompt:"AU where Makoto and Rin are besties and Rin mentions that he doms at a club downtown and Makoto, who's new to the BDSM world, is interested in it, he eventually starts domming to and meets a sub named Haru and they're very taken with eachother, but there are still parts of Haru's head that Makoto can't seem to get in- or get Haru out of, after forming a committed relationship Haru goes to meet Makoto's friends... including Rin, who happened to be Haru's first (and only other) dom, apparently they had been really serious for a few months and then Haru had to leave and go to Australia for some reason (because twist) and Haru ended up not contacting Rin for some emotional reason and in Australia he just shut down, so now Makoto is helping bring him out of that space+Rin and Haru regain their freindship (or MakoHaruRin)+Makoto is known as a "gentle dom"+Rin teaches Makoto how to look for a good sub at the club"





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, everyone is old enough. Meaning 18+. You usually don´t get into clubs like that without an ID, anyway ;)

~

 

„Awwh, come on“, Makoto was whining.  
He was. They both knew, and there was no chance to deny it.

As soon as he realized that he sounded like some overgrown guineapig he quickly caught himself though, looking slightly embarassed but pouting nonetheless.

 

Rin just gave him The Look.

„Dude, but it´s true!“, he insisted, „That´s, like-... the third weekend in a row where you´re being tied up! You´re abandoning me! That´s not what best friends do! I was looking forward so much to go see this new Avengers- movie with you, but you just keep turning me down, what´s-... what´s the-...!“, frustration made him loose his trail of words and throw his arms in the air:

„Look, I´m trying to be understanding, but you´ve gotta give something, allright? Anything! If you want to keep best- friend- status, we gotta spend time with each other!“

„I´m-... well, technically“, Rin coughed discreetly, „I´m not exactly tied up, you know.“

They stopped at that. Makoto perked up in confusion.  
„What do you mean?“

„It´s more that...“, Rin, who had started out confident, trailed off in an unsure stutter, „Actually... I´m the one. Doing. The tieing.“

Makoto blinked.  
„... what?!“

„Yeah. Well, uh.“, Rin scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact, trying to maintain some of his dignity while this was getting kinda awkward, „Tieing up people. You know. It´s a thing. At this club... Hey man, how about-... wanna come with me tonight?“

 

Makoto tilted his head to think about it.

„What kind of club is that?“, he asked.

 

~

 

The music was good, there was some upbeat rhythm to it and somehow the drinks were ridiculously cheap, for whatever reason. Fifteen bucks entrance fee apparently was a fair price after all.

They didn´t have any strong alcohol, just beer and wine and some sparkly, sweet stuff. He also didn´t need to pay for his drinks immediately. They´ve handed him a white card that he was supposed to keep with him, secured in a wide strap of fabric around his wrist and he was also supposed to show that every time he made a purchase. Paying with real money would happen as soon as he was checking out.

Strange custom, interesting new rules, but Makoto was willing to play along and try anything once- he had challenged himself to this at his last birthday: Make your life more exciting, Makoto, he´d vowed, don´t deny yourself so many chances- say yes once in a while. Try anything once. Well-... not actually anything, he was pretty sure he wanted to draw the line at hard drugs and actual legal offenses and he also wasn´t so sure about stuff that he genuinely was afraid of, like hounted house tours, or bungee- jumping, but going out once in a while, following Rin to some party, well... that... to be honest...

It seemed nice enough.

Glancing around, he realized that most people here had some seriously daring fashion sense...

He´d always admired body positivity, exspecially when it came to a degree that it enabled people to prance around practically naked, and-...

holy cow, some of them really DID prance around naked.

 

He blinked in confusion, took a sip from his drink and looked elsewhere for now. Coke zero, no experiments. Also, deep and easy breaths. He wasn´t going to get wasted, that just wasn´t his style.

None of the people here seemed to mind much, it was cool that he´d stick to softdrinks, apparently, no one gave him the sideeye for not wanting to drown himself in booze. Much the opposite.

Makoto felt some approving glances: there was this one little, perk blond guy shamelessly checking him out, giving him a mischivious smile and a thumbs up and-... he literelly wasn´t doing anything other than smiling and sheepishly waving back.

There was also a big, scary looking dude eying him, nodding at him in a respectful manner, and-... wow, he felt so apprecciated, all of a sudden, so valued...!

He could work with that.

 

To be honest, he really liked it, it wasn´t taking him long until he managed to feel at ease and start to relax some.  
The temperature was pleasantly warm, the mood was nice and amicable-... sure, there were people handling dangerously looking implements, but noone seemed genuinely scared or distressed. It was more like... well, some advanced kind of cosplay.

The color code seemed to be pretty dark.  
Dark and shiny.

There were a few people who seemed like lost hippies floating around in the middle of a goth gathering, but all in all, black was the color of choice. Well-... he got that!

 

Black was always a safe choice.  
It was formal enough while still being daring, uniform enough while still being individual. Exspecially combined with white, it could make for some really cool color blocking and figure enhancing effects, so of course it was a genious kind of dresscode. Flattering, even to shy indivuduals, thrilling and comforting at the same time... and-... and-... and- there was someone breathing against his neck.

„Hello“, the person said, voice soft and full of unspoken promises.

 

He flinched, startled, put a hand over his skin there protectively and spun around, wide eyed, taking in the sight of someone who didn´t look exactly dangerous, but really- really- good, in fact. Breathtakingly good.

Black, sleek hair clung to the sides of his head, shining as if wet. The stark contrast of blue eyes underneath, shimmering like water, stopped Makotos ability to respond for a solid few seconds.

„Uh-... uhm- … Hi!“, he finally managed, and couldn´t stop himself, brain still on standby, to blurt out:

„Wow, you´re so handsome!“

 

The beautiful stranger smiled, lowering his eyes in a bashful moment before meeting his again.

„I could say the same thing.“

This voice. God. It was smooth and soft, and so-...  
Makoto felt a serious blush spreading out from his cheeks.

„Uh, uh-...“, he gasped, „I´m really-... my friend just brought me along-.. I-... it´s a cool party!“

 

„Yeah“,

The magnificent, etheral creature tucked a loose strand of hair back behind his ear. His eyes were a brightest, most shimmering blue Makoto had ever seen in his life. They were mesmerizing. There was some hint of mischievousness hiding inside them, but combined with this voice, Makoto could bearly grasp a clear thought.

„Black&Blue Saturday“, the beautiful man shrugged, „A classic.“

 

„I-... it´s-... it´s very exciting! A- I mean- the amount of men here jumping around on the dance floor shirtless and with-... with gas-masks-... seems to be a bit unique at first...“

The other one chuckled, „Yeah, they really do like their gas- masks."

„But-... but, well",  
Makoto downed the rest of his coke in a desperate attempt to cool himself, „I´m not really going out often, so all of this is pretty new to me, in general. Oh, but, I´m definitely a fan!“

 

„Really...“, the other young man shifted closer, smile tugging on entrancing lips, his gaze focusing directly on Makoto´s eyes, and Makoto felt himself slip and fall- he grasped the edge of the bar at that feeling- into blue, blue pools of infinity.

„So. What´s your preference?“, the stranger asked, curious, tilting his head just a little,

„What do you like?“

 

„Uhmmmm“, Makoto was fishing for words, „Well... I like doing sports...“

„No, I meant-...“, a snicker and a quick glance to the crowd in the background, „Around here.“

„Uhm-...?“

„Are you a top or a bottom?“

 

Makoto squinted slightly, trying to figure out if he´d heard this right or if he was going crazy and his minds was playing tricks on him.  
He... couldn´t just have said that out loud, right? In public? Out in the open?

„Uhhh...?!“

 

„Are you a dominant? Or a submissive?“, the other one tried again- patient, but slightly amused.

Makoto coughed and felt himself blush so hard that he feared his ears would pop right off. „Well. Uh. H- honestly“, he was fidgeting with his empty glass now, unsure what to do with it and really, really wanting another drink. He felt not prepared for any part of where this conversation was going, not while he still wasn´t really, well, -out- in the first place, and furthermore-...

„I´m... not completely sure. I´ve-... never... tried any of... this, you see? So, to answer your question, I´d say, I´m completely, blushingly virginal and I haven´t figured out any of my... uhm, preferrences yet. This is actually a bit overwhelming, so-... sorry, I mean, I know, it feels really safe here, but-... I-... I think I might prefer taking things slow?", he glanced around, looking for Rin, but still not seeing him anywhere, after he´d left him to say hello to some of his other friends around here, „You know-... very oldschool-... food and movies first? M-... m-... maybe kissing at the third date-... if that´s okay? “

The other man gracefully moved back a bit, giving him more space, holding up an outstretched hand instead,

„I see", he nodded, „Sorry for making assumptions. I´m Haru.“

 

„Makoto."

 

They shook hands, „Nice to meet you!“

 

„Likewise. Well... I prefer subbing, so... would you like to buy me a drink?“

Makoto blinked. „Uh, yes! Certainly! What are you having?“

 

„Water.", Haru´s eyes shimmered at the word alone, and his smile was back:

„I really like water.“

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea about the BDSM scene in Japan, but let´s just assume that this AU is set in some european- style club... many scene clubs in the US don´t serve alcohol at all, but that´s not the case in other countries-... don´t worry though, no one is going to get drunk and play, in this story- safety first! :)


End file.
